Daily Life of Chelsea
by pixels.of.fun
Summary: A story of how Chelsea joined the Volturi and found her happy ending. No aghast. Or gore. Or blood. Sorry! lol


**Me: **Why aren't there any Cheslea and Afton stories!  
**Brain: **Que?  
**Me: **Work Brain! We need to make one ASAP!  
**Brain: **Pero..  
**Me:** NO BUTS!  
**Brain:** v_v

**Disclaimer: Well, I don't own anything on here except the plot. Cheerio!**

"Fire!"

I ran as fast as my feet would allow me, my heart pounding against my chest heavily. They were gone. Everyone I loved were gone.

_Why? Why? **WHY!**_

I felt hot tears flowing down my cheeks, the cold wind making them feel like ice after seconds of being out in the open. They all wanted me dead.

_Witch! Witch!_

How can I be a witch when I can't even protect the people I love, the people who kept me in even when I wasn't their blood relation. They say it's my fault, that I lure them all into this false web. But I did nothing.

**Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud.**

My heart beat called to me and I stopped, hearing the screams of terror and anger. No more running away. I finally chosen the path I wanted, and that was death. I looked up into the sky, the corner of my lips twitching to a sad smile. My fingers dug deep into the old ragged dress I wore, the fabric splitting from the hold I had.

"I'll see you all soon." I mumbled, wiping the tears away from my cheeks and eyes.

"I doubt that my child." A voice replied behind me, and I felt my whole body freeze. The voice sounded sophisticated and different, something about it made it even inhuman. I looked over my shoulder and came in contact with crimson eyes. "This will only hurt, for a while."

I let a blood curling scream out, until darkness and the pit of hell welcomed me with open arms.

Whispers surrounded me, I can hear the tell tale signs of footsteps and the scurrying sounds of rats running along the pavement. How did I know this? My eyes flickered open and I first encountered small particles of dust falling slowly down from the ceiling. It reminded me of ashes falling from the sky. I frowned, wondering how my eye sight can be this good. I slowly sat up and looked down to see I was wearing a deep burgundy dress.

"Ah! You're awake excellent!" An enthusiastic voice rang out into the space, my first instinct was to crouch down and growl. I was in danger, my mind told me. "Ah, ah," he waved one finger at me as if he were scolding a child. "None of that," he smiled warmly at me.

"Master Aro shall we restrain her?" A large man asked while he and another man flaked Aro on both sides, ready to protect him from harm. My chest rumbled in a growl, ready to fight to death.

"Now Felix, I don't think that will be necessary." Aro took one step forward, in return I took one step back. Both guard's arched their brows up in amusement but I didn't care, the only threat as of right now was the man before me. "What's your name child?"

I felt my brows furrow, as my mind went through memories after memories. "Charmion." I whispered, wondering if that was the correct answer.

"Welcome to Volturi, Charmion."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The first few days of being a vampire was weird with added accidents. Demetri, the guard that was there when I first awakened, became a brother to me in a weird sense as well as Felix. Together those two were literally the pranksters in the castle, leaving small traps for the rest of the guards to fall victim to. Most of them were harmless, somewhat. They even taught me how my newborn strength was only temporary, considering I managed to create a hole or two here and there.

I was just sitting in the library looking out the window, when Eleazar decided to drop a visit.

"Charmion?" Eleazar called to me in his deep accent, I turned around to face him.

"Hello Eleazar," I gave him a pleasant smile.

"I'm here to talk to you about a special ability you have." He took a seat across from me, eying me with seriousness.

"Special ability?" I questioned, while he answered with a nod. "Is this why, I haven't been killed yet?" I murmured remembering the countless accidents I had, and yet I was never punished for them.

"I'm afraid so, you're the key in the succession of the Volturi to the future years." He took an unnecessary breathe. "You're the bond."

After a few hours with Eleazar, I finally understood what my gift was. It was the gift to strengthen the connections of people, it was one of the problems I had when I was human. Apparently this curse of mine was a gift to the Volturi.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Woot! We're having a newbie!" Felix shouted out with glee, cracking his knuckles as he made his way through the living room area.

Heidi merely yawned, her fingers flickering through a fashion magazine while Demetri sat beside her. It was weird that they haven't considered each other mate material. The bond between those two was strong.

"I'm hoping it isn't going to be like those twins," Renata replied from her position on the other couch, her voice shrouded with disdain. She hated being outranked by two teenagers, especially, when it came to protecting her main master, Aro.

"I heard it was a guy," Heidi finally spoke, tossing the magazine on the table.

My ears perked up from that, but I kept my face emotionless as I faced the window. I loved looking out the window, watching the sky morph from light to darkness. I could easily have stayed here for hours without moving, it was a weird hobby of mine.

Demetri snorted, "why can't it be a new leggy blonde?" He glanced over at Heidi, who had decided to dye her hair blonde this year.

"Shut up," the only blonde in the room replied, glaring at the man beside her.

"Jealous?"

"In your dreams."

"I don't dream sugar but I sure do picture you naked."

**SMACK!**

"The fuck woman!"

I rolled my eyes at the pair, a smile of amusement reflecting back at me from the window panel. With a quick twirl on the heels of my feet, I marched my way out of the room.

"Yo Chelsea!" I paused right under the doorway to glance over my shoulder. Unlike Heidi's new look, I chose to have a new name for this year. Felix ran towards me, "I'm coming with you."

"How do you even know where I'm going?" I asked. Both of us walking rather quickly to the throne room.

"You're always there to judge a new arrival's bond." He easily answered with a shrug. Felix may look like a giant, but he had a brain under that stone noggin of his.

I paused when I felt an invisible tug on my chest, instinctively I rubbed the area with my hand.

"Something wrong?" Felix asked with concern, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Uhm, no everything is okay." I gave him a smile and continued towards our destination with determination to find out who this new arrival was.

"More company!" Master Aro welcomed us when Felix and I appeared in the room, my eyes lingering at the back of the man in the center who can only be the new Volturi guard. "Charmion, I mean Chelsea." He chuckled at his mistake. "Between you and Heidi this changes are getting confusing."

"My apologies, Master." I approached him carefully, making sure to stay away from the man in front of him. Aro merely arched a brow up, but kept a pleasant smile on his face.

"Unnecessary my dear," he took my hand and patted it, probably going through my daily events. "Chelsea let me introduce you to Afton." I looked away from Aro to face Afton, a man with deep ruby eyes and a very mysterious smile. I felt the tug in my chest again, as if Afton was doing it on purpose. With a smile like that, I'm pretty sure he knew it. Afton inclined his head in greeting, causing the strands of his black hair to cover his right eye. Damn he's handsome.

"Pleasure to meet you Chelsea," his voice rang straight through me. If I was still human I'd be blushing from how fast my heart would be beating.

"Likewise," I gave him an attentive smile in return.

"Chelsea?" Aro questioned, I know what he wanted. I nodded my head in approval and Aro clapped his hand, happy to get another addition. "Excellent, Afton my child, welcome to the family." He clasped a hand on Afton's shoulder. "Now Chelsea, be a dear a show Afton around and to his room."

"I'll be happy to." I bowed down and walked out of the room with him on my heels. Felix wiggled his eyebrows as I passed him and I gave him the finger in exchange.

"Children," Marcus's bored voice called to us, noticing the exchange between us two guards. "No fighting."

"Yes master," both of us answered.

I kept on walking, pointing out the passage ways that lead to hidden areas and the people we passed. Afton was silent, giving me a nod here and there showing that he was listening.

"Who was that?" Afton finally spoke, pointing at Heidi's retreating back from the passage way leading outside. I should have known he'd have a thing for blondes. I couldn't blame him, Heidi was gorgeous given that was her gift.

"The was Heidi, she's pretty much the fisher in our family." I answered dully, finally feeling the jealousy that the other females felt around her.

"Fisher?" I stopped walking and Afton looked at me with curiosity.

"She lures tourist here, for meal time."

"Ah, I see." He nodded his head, and I continued the tour until it ended at his room. I pushed open the maple thick wooden doors, walking straight in to flick the curtains open to admire the view.

"You'll have a beautiful view of Volterra right out your window." I smiled, seeing that it was a sunny day outside. "And your neighbors would be Felix and Demetri. I should warn you that they're the pranksters, so be wary of them." I took a step back and bumped straight into a hard chest. A pair of hands quickly braced themselves on my arms, and I can feel the person take in a lungful of my scent.

"I should go," I pulled away from his grasp and rushed out of the room without looking back even if the invisible tie was forcing me to return.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The breeze fluttered the pages of my book, but I wasn't really paying attention to the printed words. My mind kept going back to Afton and this ridiculous strong bond I had with him. Clearly, I was mistaken and this was all one sided. I let out a frustrated sigh, blowing a strand of hair away from my eyes.

"Whatcha reading beautiful?" Afton plopped down right next to me, brushing the annoying strand away from my eyes and hooked it behind my ear. I felt that bloody tug in my chest again, but I chose to ignore it this time. It's my personal problem.

"Uhm," I flipped the book to it's cover to read the title. "Apparently, I'm reading the history of Italy."

"You don't even know what you're reading?" He asked me with an arched brow, the corner of his lip's twitching from a contain smile. Do not look into those eyes of his!

"My mind wandered off," I replied with a shrug, looking everywhere except his eyes. Acting nonchalant was a harder job than I thought. Damn I can never be an actress. "Well I better head off!" I leaped up and began to walk away, but Afton had another idea. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his lap.

"Omph!" I brushed the hair away from my face, narrowed my red hues at him in disdain. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Keeping you from running away." He simply replied, wrapping his arms around me tightly while burying his nose in my hair. "Why do you keep running from this connection we have?"

"You felt it!" I gasped out in shock. "I mean-" I fumbled around, but he silences me with a single finger on my lips.

"You're adorable when your frazzled." He nuzzled his nose against my neck lovingly, and I felt a jolt of pleasure rush through my body.

Heidi and Demetri decided to break our moment by walking out into the courtyard, their hands subtly brushing along each other as they walk. I tried to move off of Afton's lap, but he deemed it irrelevant for me to fix my position. I frowned at him but he merely smiled, kissing the tip of my nose as if nothing was wrong with this.

"Guess I won the bet!" Heidi sang out, giving us a wink as she and Demetri passed us.

"You two just couldn't wait a day or two?" Demetri sighed, handing over what looks to be a wad of cash to Heidi.

"Woohoo! Shopping! Shopping!"

"Oh hush it woman!"

"Are they not dating?" Afton asked, his fingers drawing patterns on my back.

"They should, but they're both stubborn vamps." I answered, glancing over my shoulder to see that the pair were gone.

"Like how you're stubborn as well." I scoffed at his statement, casting my eyes away. "Now don't be rude my love. I've been searching for you."

Curiosity got the best of me, "searching for me?" I finally made contact with his eyes, they were staring deeply into mine.

"Mhmm, it's why I allowed myself to be caught by Master Aro's men." His fingers traced along the contours of my cheek. "You're worth it."

My eyes widen in a certain degree from what he said. He gave away his life of freedom to be here within the confinements of Volterra so that he can be with me?

"How did you know I was here?"

"I took a chance. I've been roaming this world for years now and every time I get near Italy I get this sudden pang deep in my chest." He rubbed a spot on his chest, the same spot that I felt the constant tugging on mine. "And I knew you must be with the Volturi."

"I'm sorry," I felt horrible knowing I was the reason he was here. It's not like I had anything against the Volturi, since they are the only family I have. But it was hard to spend your years stuck behind walls, watching the days turn into months then years.

"Don't be, I have you and I'm satisfied with that." He placed his lips on mine, and I felt the tugging seize. I was whole now with Afton with me forever. He stood up with me cradled in his arms, taking large wide steps back inside the corridors.

"Where are you taking me?" I hooked my dainty arms around his neck, to keep myself from moving to much as he walked.

"My room."

"Huh?"

"Fuck time!" Felix translated for me from where he was, four rooms down the hallway from us.

"Men." I rolled my eyes, and Afton chuckled.

"You'll end up loving this man." He said, giving me a passionate kiss that made my toes curl in response.

It won't be a difficult task to do. We were meant to be.

**A/N: Reviews are always a pleasure to have! ;D**


End file.
